Alone Together
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: "I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end." I had Alone Together by Fall Out Boy stuck in my head one night. This somehow happened. WARNING: SAD ENDING AND MENTION OF SUICIDE/DEATH! HINT OF PERCICO!


Percy and Nico sat on the rooftop, watching the chaotic city beneath them. Only Nico was smoking because Percy could never bring himself to do it. Percy may be bad enough to escape to the top of a tall building and hang out with the local rebel but not quite bad enough for drinking, smoking or drugs. Nico, however, was not.

Percy couldn't help but treasure these moments; The city was always so beautiful, bustling with life and reminding him that maybe the world will go on. The lights were shining and people were carrying on with life. In New York the city truly never slept and the people were all just trying to lead a life, and it was never more obvious than when one sat up high and stared the city in the face.

Percy turned to face Nico. He was another reason to treasure these times. Nico was beautiful to the point of making the word sound silly and like it's lacking grace. He looked like a rouge angel, which is what he truly was. He was a bad boy. He smoked, drank, drove a motorcycle, and broke hearts left and right. And somewhere along the way he had caught Percy's heart up in his actions. The sea-green-eyed boy had feelings somewhere between a crush and love, neither word doing the feeling justice.

Of course Nico hadn't spared the 17-year-old a second glance. He was too busy flirting and messing around with everyone girl in a 50 mile radius. They all knew his name and what he did, but couldn't resist him. Nico played games with their hearts. His favorite to mess around with were the ones who pretended that they could resist him. He always got what he wanted, and sometimes even more.

Percy had started out hating the boy. Nico had stolen his girlfriend and then broke her heart. She came crawling back to Percy, who wanted to take her back but suddenly couldn't trust her anymore. Percy had eventually confronted Nico, who simply shrugged it off. The two eventually developed a friendship, which only lasted about two months before Percy realized he was falling for the 18-year-old.

Nico lead Percy up here one night and showed him the city. Percy had felt such a spark whenever they were up here that he wasn't able to doubt that the Italian returned his feelings. But as soon as they left and returned to the world of normal perspective and hopelessness Nico acted purely platonically. It was infuriating, but so was Nico. Percy couldn't help but love how much he hated it.

On this particular night the tension was almost too much to bear. Then, for the first time today, Nico turned to the younger boy. His expressions were completely serious.

"Perce, don't you wish you could just escape sometimes? Don't you just want to get away? We could do it. We could leave, just us two, abandon all of our problems. We could leave others to sort them out," he said, sounding slightly insane. Percy felt drawn to the idea but then rational thinking kicked in.

"Nico, we can't-"

"Yes, we can," Nico assured. Percy shook his head frantically.

"Nico, we have family. And friends! I'm not even legally an adult. I'm not leaving," Percy said stubbornly. Nico got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"We don't even have to leave. We could do it right here. We could fly away, leave all our problems here, only the air to accompany us," Nico explained, climbing onto the roof's ledge. "C'mon, Perce. You could leave Gabe behind. Forget the abuse, your mom would know you're in a better place." Percy was tempted yet again before he realized what Nico was implying. He lunged for the man who was swaying carelessly, ready to fall with just a gust of wind.

"Nico, get down. Don't you dare commit suicide. You are not bailing on me or life. I'll do anything. Just please stay with your feet planted on this roof, on this planet. Don't try to fly. We aren't superheroes. We don't fly," Percy ranted frantically, grabbing a hold on the older man's shirt.

"C'mon, Perce! We could be alone together! Just you and me! No one else in the world! Doesn't that sound great?" Percy. Found himself absently nodding, not completely aware of the fact that he was doing so. Nico grinned and leaned a little farther towards the edge.

Just then the gust of wind they had been waiting on came along.

Nico's foot was already dangling off the edge when his other fell. He quickly grabbed Percy's hand, much to the relief of the raven-haired one. The alarm bells that were gone a few moments before were now screaming full force in the Italian's head. For the first time Percy had ever seen him he looked truly scared.

"Percy," he gasped. Percy was struggling to hold him due to the way their hands sweat and made the grip slippery. The standing one grabbed Nico's arm and attempted to pull him up then. Nico then realized something.

"Percy," he said a little louder this time. "Percy, let go. I'm falling, there is no way you can save me. My time is up, I was too careless and now I'm staring death in the face. And I only want him to take one soul tonight. Percy, let go. I'll only drag you down with me. God knows I'm already going to Hell, if I bring you down with me my punishment will only be worse. Let me drop."

Percy stared in astonishment. He shook his head stubbornly, yet weakly as well. He couldn't let Nico drop.

"Nico, no. I c-can't. No, no. You're not dying. I swear, I'll pull you up. You're not going to Hell. At least not tonight. Not without me," Percy said, tears dripping down his face. Nico smiled ruefully.

"Yes I am. You know it's true."

"No!" Percy shouted. "You're not going! I won't let you! You can't die, you idiot! No!"

"Percy! I am not letting you take this fall with me. I am falling undoubtedly. Look, our hands are slipping even now. I'm falling, and I don't want you to have to suffer with me," Nico said, looking deeply into Percy's eyes. Percy gulped and laughed dryly.

"Nico, I fell a long time ago. I fell for you. I fell for your carelessness and heartbreaker ways. I-I can't let you go. I love you." Percy got out, looking at a Nico through his tears. Just then their grips faltered, and though he could never, ever be sure Percy was almost positive he heard an "I love you too" whispered back, forever lost in the wind.

And so, with a smile, Nico di Angelo's body hit the pavement, adding one more blotch of assorted colors to the streets of bright New York City.

* * *

><p><strong>I... I really don't know. This is what happened late at night when I had <em>Alone Together<em> playing on repeat. The people sitting on a rooftop watching the city and discussing running away is what comes to mind when I hear the song. Somewhere along the way I decided to troll this up and... I don't know. I just- I don't know. **

**Anyways, I think I'm going to start bugging one friend in particular and send her all of my fanfiction links. If she does check them out then I'd like to say hello to her, if not then whatever. I couldn't care less either way. But now I'm sorta mad/sad because I used to tell you guys my secrets and moods all the time but I feel like I have to restrict that a little now that people I know irl are on here. Which sucks. You can always rant to me though! PM me or, if you're very open with your rants and all that, you can leave it in the reviews! I read every review and try to respond to most of them! **

***blows kiss* Farewell! **


End file.
